


Our City

by jordy_18, KpopOtAkU911



Category: EXO (Band), Korean Pop, Kpop - Fandom, kpop idols, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, EXO - Freeform, M/M, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordy_18/pseuds/jordy_18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOtAkU911/pseuds/KpopOtAkU911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon is the leader of a gang that started off as something fun but quickly gets dangerously out of hand. Especially after getting into major confrontations with the rival gang that goes by the odd name of EXO. The members of BTS struggle to keep a hold on their lives while going through difficult times and some unintended relationships. (Gang AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jordy_18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordy_18/gifts).



OUR CITY

 

CHAPTER ONE:

DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH

 

“W-wait-” the man pleaded only to find himself receiving a blow to the jaw. He stumbled backwards as he took in the pain.

 

Namjoon walked forward. He had his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. He had a calm, neutral look on his face. He looked the other man in the eyes.

 

“If you’re going to steal at least do it subtly.” Said Namjoon as he stepped closer to the man with a new bruise now forming on his cheek. “Your trail was easier to follow than Hansel and Gretel’s.” Before the man could recompose himself, Namjoon grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer so that they were eye to eye.

 

“So, mind telling me where ya put the stolen merchandise at?” questioned Namjoon. The other man raised his fist and swung at Namjoon’s head. He leaned back causing the man to miss his face completely. “Take that as a no.” He quickly raised his knee up making contact with the man’s stomach causing him to lurch forward in pain. He then grabbed his shoulders and steadied him back up. “One last chance or things are gonna get ugly.” Warned Namjoon with an innocent look on his face. As if he truly cared about the wellbeing of the guy.

 

“Go to hell!” yelled the other man in anger. “You’ll have to kill me before I tell you anything.”  
Namjoon shrugged in response. He shook his head in disappointment.

 

“Well, if that’s the way its gotta be then suit yourself…” He replied before landing an uppercut in the man’s chin. He fell backwards, breaking the glass coffee table behind him, damaging his own apartment. And it was a pretty nice place too. It had soft carpets, white couches, the whole place was surprisingly tidy for a thief’s dwellings.

 

He noticed the man slowly getting up from the shattered coffee table, leaving broken pieces of glass scattered on the living room floor. Namjoon kicked the man back down, sending the man back into the sharp pieces of the table, causing the man to groan in agony. He sat on top of him, one leg on each side of his body and punched the man with his right fist, then his left. With just two swings the man was out cold.

 

Namjoon stood up and motioned to the guy a few paces behind him who had watched the whole scene ensue. “Search the place.” Ordered Namjoon. Suga nodded his head and began scouring the apartment. He and Namjoon had been good friends for years. Always getting in and out of trouble together. They had first met way back in grade school. He had picked a fight with a group of kids that were known throughout the school for their harsh bullying techniques. He had bit off more than he could chew and was facing the consequences when Namjoon noticed and stepped in. Though the fight ended with him and Namjoon both getting their butts kicked at least they had fought valiantly together. From thence forth they remained tight friends. There was no one he trusted more.

 

Suga walked into the bedroom and pulled out all the drawers, ransacking the room. He opened the doors to the closet and pushed all the clothes out the way, uncovering a small cubed safe in the corner of the closet.

 

“Bingo.” He said to himself, proud at how quickly he found it. He reached into the black duffle bag slung over his shoulder and pulled out his equipment.  
“I think it’s in here.” Called out Suga as he got to work on the safe. 

 

Namjoon walked into the room and leaned against the door frame of the closet.

 

“Better be quick, who knows how long until that guy wakes up from his nap.” 

 

“Already done,” smirked Suga as he opened the safe, revealing the glimmering pile of jewelry before him. The stuff was obviously expensive, ranging from diamond rings to gold lined earrings and elaborate necklaces. ‘Must be nice being able to afford such adornments’ he thought to himself. 

 

“This is all we came for right?”

 

“Yep that’s it,” Replied Namjoon “Now let’s get going, palli.” 

 

After placing the last of the merchandise into the bag he zipped it shut and swung it back onto his shoulder. He followed Namjoon out into the foyer. Just as Namjoon reached his hand for the door they heard a noise.

 

*CLICK* 

 

They both immediately froze. They watched as the doorknob to the entrance began to jiggle.

 

“Crap.” Said Namjoon as he heard the sound of keys twisting in the door’s lock.

 

He turned on his heels and quickly pushed Suga back into the bedroom. He quietly shut the door and locked it behind him.

 

“Does the owner have a wife or something?” questioned Suga with a hint of panic crawling up his face.

 

“I assumed he lived alone giving the kind of crimes he committed.” Replied Namjoon in a low whisper, carefull not to let anyone here them. 

 

“Kim Jun!” apparently it was a woman who had just entered the apartment. They could hear her panicking over her unconscious husband and freaking out in confusion.  
Namjoon quickly went over to the window, pushing the curtains out of the way he peered out. The window led to an alleyway on the side of the apartment building. They were only on the second floor. ‘Shouldn’t hurt too badly’.  
He gripped the base of the window and pushed it up quickly. 

 

“Hello, 911 I have an emergency…” They could hear the woman on the phone with the police already.

 

“We are definitely not sticking around for that.” Said Namjoon as he stuck one leg out the window.

 

“Are you sure we won’t break something?” Suga was doubtful that they could just go jumping out a window without at least twisting something.

 

NamJoon shrugged his shoulders in reply before sticking the rest of his body out the window. He gripped the windows edge and slowly lowered himself down. He glanced down, there was only what seemed to be a couple more feet below him so he relaxed before letting go so that his body would be able to take in the impact easier. He bent his knees low when he hit the ground and tumbled forward a few feet. He turned around and called up to Suga.

 

“Throw down the bag first so that it doesn’t get damaged.” 

 

He watched Suga pop his head out the window and toss the bag down. The impact of the bag caused him to step back a few steps.

 

“Easy there tiger.” Namjoon watched as Suga crawled through the window and jumped out, landing at least 6 feet away from the building. He rolled as soon as he hit the ground, letting his shoulder take in most of the impact. He looked over his shoulder at Namjoon and smirked.

 

“Show off.”  
“You bet.” He stood up and followed Namjoon out of the dark alleyway.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He dropped the bag on the table and waited expectantly. 

He was now inside Mrs. Eun’s fancy office. She was the woman who had asked for him and Suga’s services in getting her jewelry back that had been stolen from her a few days ago. He watched as the woman leaned forward in her chair and unzipped the bag, making sure all the contents was there.

 

Namjoon glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind her, it was a quarter to 3:00. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and tapped his foot impatiently.

 

“You mind hurrying up, I have somewhere to be.”

 

The woman looked up at him. 

 

“Thank you, I really appreciate your help,” said the woman as she stood up, her long black hair draping behind her shoulders. “If only there were away I could repay you…” she stood in front of him and placed a skinny arm on his shoulder. She bit her red lips flirtatiously as she ran a finger down his chest.

He rolled his eyes at her. If he had a penny for every time a woman blatantly threw themselves at him he would be rich. Maybe it was the way he dressed or the smug look on his face that made older women lust after him. 

 

He leaned in closer to the woman’s face. “You’re right. There is a way you can repay me. With money.”

 

The woman’s expression immediately turned sour. She was at least 6 years older than him and he had absolutely no interest in what she physically had to offer, but economically… well that was a different story. 

 

Namjoon took a step back and allowed the woman to retrieve her purse on the other side of the desk. She took out a wad of cash and held it out to him.

 

“This enough?”

 

He took the money and mumbled to himself as he counted it. 

 

“Yep. Two hundred is plenty, it was an easy job anyway.” He turned around and rushed out of her office before she could say anything else. He walked out into the bright sunlight of the streets of Seoul. The city was always packed with people crowding the sidewalks lining the stores. He glanced down at his watch. He was going to be late for his date.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, tell me how I can improve yeah?


End file.
